Cold Blood
by AnimeLuvx2
Summary: Ed and Al fight against a cold blooded alchemist


This is about when Ed and Al fight against a mysterious alchemist called the "Cold Blood Alchemist". Can Ed and Al defeat this so called "Cold blood alchemist"? Read this story and find out what happens!

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return 

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost_

_That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange_

_In those days, we really believed to the world's one and only truth_

Ready steady can't hold me back

Ready steady give me good luck

Ready steady never look back

Let's get started ready steady go!

The landscape blows on me as I roll my way forward

And even if things get desperate

I wont lose sight of the goal now!

You can take those unreliable maps

And just burn them up!

I'm going to take those hidden truths

And snatch them in the palm of my hand!

Delirious, I've broken through this far

My heart beating so loud and hard

It feels like it's about to burst!

Your voice echoes as it calls out to me,

But I just don't have the time,

To stop where I am!

Ready steady go,

Please trust me!

"Hey Al do you got an umbrella it's raining like hell out here!" Shouted Ed

"Yes brother, I do" Al said as he handed Ed an umbrella

"Thanks" Ed said politely

"Welcome" Al said back to Ed

Ed and Al began to run to Winery's house.

"DAMMIT!" Said Ed when he tripped over a rock

"Brother! Brother! Are you okay?" Asked Al

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ed said as he got up

"Hey Winery you got any hot chocolate?" Asked Ed

"Yes" Answered Winery

"Awesome! Can I have some?"

"Sure!" Winery said as she gave Ed the hot coco

"Winery, My auto mail is uh kind of broken"

"It's ok ill fix it!" Said Winery

"Your acting kind today" said Ed

"Um what do you mean I'm always kind!" Yelled Winery

"Yeah…. Can yeah fix my auto mail?"

"Sure!" Winery said as she grabbed a wrench

"Thanks Winery"

"No problem Ed!"

"We better get going!" Ed said as he ran out the door with Al

While Ed and Al ran out the door, Ed saw a person and then he stopped walking.

"Who the hell are you!" Asked Ed

The strange man didn't answer

"Answer me DAMMIT!" Ed yelled

"I am the Cold Blood Alchemist"

Ed charged at the man and stabbed him in the arm. Ed felt the man's blood and it felt cold.

"What the hell is wrong with your blood? It's cold!" Questioned Ed

"Ha ha ha" laughed the cold blood alchemist

Then Ed's Auto mail turned frozen

"WHAT THE HELL! Y-YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Ed

"The ice in my blood caused your metal arm to freeze because of my cold blood" Said Cold Blood

"Brother!" Shouted Al

"Al, Run. Run as fast as you can!" Said Ed with tears in his eyes

"No!" Said Al

"RUN!" Said Ed with tears rushing down his face

Al ran up to Cold Blood and punched him. Then blood fell down al's arm.

"M-my arm it's f-frozen!" Yelled Al in panic

"You should've listened to your pipsqueak brother" Said Cold Blood

"ARGH! I'm tired of your damn mouth talking so shut the hell up!" Shouted Ed madly

"Why should I? Small fry?" Asked Cold Blood

Then Ed punched Cold Blood in stomach and blood flew out of his mouth Ed moved before the blood could touch him.

"That's why!" Ed yelled

"Y-you bitch" Said Cold Blood while coughing up blood

When Cold blood was coughing up blood Ed stabbed him in the chest.

"Ugh…" Said Cold Blood while blood what splattering all over the place

Ed and Al then walked away and it started to rain.

We are even now crying out…

You squeeze your right hand, as if to reassure yourself

Go on, Take those annoying rules and dash them away!

If it comes down to having to rest your wounded feet

You've got to keep moving forward

If only just one step

We've pushed our way through the twisting winds

Gotten beyond the cold sky,

But yet we still continue to wander on

We always find ourselves crying out,

Just continuing to believe

Is not the answer!

We must bare our weakness and wounds

And continue to struggle, or nothing will ever turn out

Break on through to the other side of the door!

To the other side of the door!

_This fanfiction is brought to you by me Cindy. I do not own FullMetalAlchemist Hiromu Arakawa does._


End file.
